Eternal Music
by Muffindino the Puzzle Master
Summary: As legend says, the Eternal Violinist walks the Earth, trying to find a home and seeking revenge on the one who took her home from her. Dipper thinks it's all fake, but he finds that even some skeptics are forced to believe the truth, especially when it appears right in front of their eyes.


**Just something random while I wait for my stinking report card to come so I can get a Dipper hat with my money so yeah. **

**I just came up with a random OC so yeah. Woo.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

Dipper groaned. Another restless day in Gravity Falls. Mabel was off with her friends doing who knows what. Wendy was on her break, and Soos was being Soos. The shack was silent, besides Dipper's steady breathes. He picked up his journal and flipped to a random page. To his surprise, a new page was there. Maybe it was stuck to another page.

"What's this?" He mumbled, looking through.

_The Eternal Violinist_

_As legend once said in Gravity Falls, there was a mysterious violinist who lived deep in the forest. The violinist could grant wishes by playing their violin. People would come from all over to have their wishes granted. Soon, the violinist became angry and turned on the ones who begged for wishes. The violinist summoned a great evil to destroy whoever greedily wanted their wish granted. The evil agreed to do so, in return for a wish. The violinist agreed, and gave the evil the gift of a true form. I believe the evil was then Bill Cipher, as the triangle I know today. He told them that when he returned, nobody would dare to ask the violinist for a wish. The violinist agreed to this plan and sent him off. Bill haunted the people's dreams until they couldn't think straight. He had wanted to eventually turn on the violinist and steal their violin, but could not. The violinist had granted themselves a wish: The Wish of Eternal Life. Bill grew angry at the violinist's wish and nearly destroyed the world they lived in. Few were spared. The violinist still walks on the Earth, never growing any older. I plan to find this violinist to see if the legend is true._

More was written on the next page. Dipper read through it curiously, wondering if the legend was true.

_Luckily, I had managed to find the violinist in Gravity Falls. It is a young girl, no older than 13, who is very calm and smart. She wasn't alarmed by my sudden appearance. I asked her if she had the power of granting wishes. She told me the story was true. All very true. She told me some things that weren't mentioned in the legend. The girl's name was Melina. Her violin was nicknamed Voluntas, which is the Latin word for wish. She told me Bill still watches her. He seems to make her easily frightened and rather weak at times. I have a feeling her mind is being tormented. I had made the mistake of asking her for a wish. She was angered by my plea and told me she was never playing her violin for anyone but the stars. Quickly, she rushed away. I decided not to chase after her._

Dipper thought to himself, wondering where "Melina" was now. He decided to look for her in the forest.

"Grunkle Stan, I'm going out for a bit!" Dipper said, rushing down the stairs. Grunkle Stan said nothing, he was in the middle of watching a soap opera. The boy opened up the storm door and rushed to the forest. Dead leaves crunched underneath his sneakers as he walked through.

"Is there a Melina out here?" He asked, calling out to the forest. The only response was the sound of chirping birds.

"Why do you want me?" A quiet voice asked. Dipper glanced around nervously, but he saw no one to talk to him.

"Melina?" He mumbled, standing still. A young girl jumped down from a tree in front of him, landing gracefully. Dipper stared in surprise and jumped back, holding up a small stick.

"I am not going to hurt you, child of trees." She said, holding the bow of her violin up defensively as Dipper did with the stick.

"Child of trees?" He mumbled under his breath, lowering the stick. Melina did the same. She turned to a large tree trunk and uncovered a hole. Inside was her violin. Dipper gasped softly. Melina turned to him quickly and glared, watching him carefully as she took her instrument out of the hole.

"What do you want, child of trees?" She asked him suspiciously. Dipper raised an eyebrow.

"It's Dipper."

"Dip-urr." Melina tried to pronounce Dipper's name. Dipper laughed and smiled at her.

"Dip-er. Why'd you call me child of trees?" He asked Melina, who was trying to get her mouth to properly say Dipper.

"You're last name is the name of a mighty tree, a Pine. I called you child of trees because of the pine. Now it is Dip-urr." She told him, still having trouble with his name. "Where is the female child of trees?"

"Mabel? She's in town with her friends." Dipper said, rolling his eyes at the thought.

"Maple and Dip-urr. Children of trees. It is a pleasure to meet you and soon, your sister. I cannot contain my excitement to meet her." Melina said, smiling for the first time. Dipper smiled back.

"She's probably back at the Mystery Shack now, I think." He told her, remembering when Mabel said she'd return.

"I shall travel to the shack of many mysteries." She told him, walking toward the direction of the lake.

"The shack is this way." Dipper turned her around and showed her how to get there.

* * *

"Greetings! I am here at the shack of mysteries to meet the female child of trees!" Melina walked to Wendy, who was behind the counter. Wendy focused on her magazine and nodded.

"Is it true that you are the icy cool female with the fire in her hair?" Melina asked her, leaning on the counter. Wendy looked up at her.

"I guess?"

"Good! I am Melina, and this is Dip-urr. He is a child of trees. Have you met the female one named Maple?" Melina asked, nearly laying on the counter. Dipper stared at Wendy and shrugged. Wendy nodded slowly.

"Yeah. Mabel's upstairs if you need her." Melina smiled and rushed into the living room.

"Hey Dipper. What's with her?" Wendy asked Dipper before he went into the living room.

"She's still learning English. She said her original language was some ancient language spoken by her "people". " Dipper said as he ran after Melina. The girl was staring at the TV in wonder, amazed by the cartoon channel. _Ducktective _was on.

"Um...Melina, don't you want to meet Mabel?"

"The female child of trees can wait. I must see what this magical cube is trying to tell me. The bird is currently talking to a human, but that is not possible. Tell me, what is the sorcery the man is using?" Melina asked, her eyes glued to the TV. Dipper stared at the TV and looked back to her.

"It's called a TV. And Ducktective is fake. There's no sorcery or magic." Dipper told her. Melina stood up quietly and looked around. Just then, Soos walked in.

"Dude, is this your girlfriend?" He asked Dipper. Melina stared at Dipper curiously.

"What is a girlfriend? Is it a female acquaintance that is I?" She asked. Dipper blushed and walked upstairs, dragging Melina along. Melina waved to Soos before disappearing on the stairs.

"Tell me Dip-urr! Where is the female tree child?" Melina asked, opening the door quickly. Mabel was sitting on her bed, talking to Waddles while knitting a sweater. She looked up at Melina and smiled.

"Greetings, female child of trees! I am Melina! Please meet Dip-urr! He is a child of trees, like you! You are now my girlfriend!" She exclaimed, hugging Mabel tightly. Mabel looked at her brother and raised an eyebrow.

"Hi! I'm Mabe-"

"I know your name! It is Maple! My name starts with the "mm" sound too!" She said, looking over to Waddles. Mabel picked him up quickly before Melina could touch him.

"May I pet the creature you own? It has been a dream of mine to own living pork! His name, is it Wad-lz?" She asked, rubbing the pig's head gently. Mabel nodded slowly.

"_Waddles._ Anyway, it's nice to meet you...I guess." Mabel set down her pet and smiled, showing off her braces. Melina gasped and looked at the silver curiously.

"You have a gem in your face! This shack of mystery has the most curious of objects!" Melina exclaimed, staring at the braces in wonder. Mabel laughed and told her they were supposed to be there. Melina looked towards Dipper.

"Is it natural to have silver in your mouth, Maple?"

"Nope! I need them because my teeth aren't straight." Mabel grinned and thought for a moment.

"We should go to the arcade!"

* * *

**A/N: That's it for now. I really like Melina. She's a cool chick. **


End file.
